


Tribal Love 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Series, h/c, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair continue to get to know each other while old friends seem to drift apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribal Love 2

## Tribal Love 2

#### by Arashi-kun

  
Nope, I still don't own them and if I did there would be lots and lots of movies and hot yummy shower scenes * cough * okay enough of that.  
I'd like to thank my beta Trish at mstrishe@msn.com. She has been a rock thats been helping me so much with my writing and other things as well. Your help is always appreciated! I wish you the best!  
  
This story is a sequel to: Tribal love

* * *

Blair placed the fish in front of his mother and tribal elders, and smiled as they marveled at the feast they would be having that night. 

"Does that mean you've done it Blair?" his mother asked, slightly in awe as she called on other members of the tribe to take the fish and prepare it for dinner. 

"Well....no....he....." 

Late to the group, Daniel joined the crowd of gawking tribal members and instantly congratulated Blair. "Finally you've caught something, I'm so happy for you!" 

"I didn't catch it, James gave it to me as a gift," Blair said, his good mood sinking a bit. 

Daniel lifted his hand and gently rubbed it against Blair's cheek. "I didn't mean anything bad, Blair. This is his fault isn't it? Did he say something mean to you again?" 

"I'm alright Daniel; James is really a nice person once you get to know him..." 

Daniel frowned at his friend and tribal brother. It seemed to him that Blair became more infatuated with this James every time they met. He kept his hand tenderly pressed to Blair's face as he tried to comfort his friend. 

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night," Blair said, turning away from Daniel's hand and retreating to his tent. "Just save some dinner for me and I'll have it later." 

Naomi frowned at the way things had changed from a joyous celebration to Blair being in low spirits again. Something had to give and soon. She shook her head as she watched Daniel follow after Blair, fearing that nothing good would come from that, either. 

Blair moved back to let his companion into the tent, and then closed the flap to the outside. He turned hesitantly toward Daniel. "I'm sorry to be so sensitive," he apologized. 

"Blair, don't let this get you down, you'll catch something on your own soon." Daniel moved closer to Blair, stroking his cheek again and smiling slightly when Blair moved into his touch. "I will always be here for you, no matter what." 

Blair held Daniel's hand to his cheek and sighed in relief. He knew that his friend would never fail him. His name was a soft whisper on Daniel's lips, and then strong arms were pulling him down into Daniel's lap. 

Daniel traced the Blair's adam's apple with his lips and tongue, loving the way Blair moaned and shifted against him. "You smell like the sun, so strong and radiant." Daniel said as he ran his hands down Blair's torso making the other man shiver. "I can't get enough of touching your skin, your hair," he murmured, as he slid his hands into Blair's soft curls, "or anything that belongs to you." Pushing up, he moved until he could lay Blair down on the soft hides that decorated the floor of Blair's tent. He groaned with eagerness as he continued his sensual assault. They had taken comfort in each other many times before, but tonight was different. Blair was different. 

Leaning up he kissed Blair's neck then moved to kiss Blair's mouth but the other man turned his head away. "I want to kiss you Blair," he asked desperately, fighting down the nervous feeling that Blair was rejecting him. 

"I can't I..." 

Frustrated Daniel moved away from Blair and to the other side of the tent. "How long?" he asked in a low voice. 

Blair sat up slowly as he asked, "How long what?" 

"How long has it been since you fell in love with him?!" Daniel tried hard to control his temper, hiding his clenched fists in his lap. 

"I don't know; we connect so well that I can't explain it..." 

Daniel gave Blair a dark look, letting the hurt slide across his face before getting up and marching out of the tent. 

Blair didn't have the heart to chase after him because deep inside he knew that Daniel's anger and pain was valid, laying back down he wept over the loss of his friend. 

* * *

Blair arrived at the lake early the next day, red eyed and upset. Why did he have to keep up this ruse?! Was he being made fun of by the other members of his tribe? He pulled out his weapon and approached the lake, running on adrenaline. //They all thought that if I were a woman, James would be kinder to me. Am I so pathetic that I can't even catch one fish?!// Consumed with anger, he waded deep into the lake, letting the water rise up around his chest. He vowed to himself that he would bring something home today that would make his tribesmen proud. Holding his knife tightly in his hands, he waited for something to swim within reach. 

Smiling to himself James walked towards the lake, ready for another day in the sun with Blair when something caught his attention. Was that splashing he heard? And he could smell Blair, the scent of his hair and body was imprinted to his memory since the day they had met. Blair was in the water and if he didn't do something quickly something bad was going to happy. Unsheathing his weapon he took off on a dead run towards the lake shouting Blair's name. "BLAIR! What are you doing?! Get out of the water now!" 

"Huh?" Blair looked around. He had heard his name but he wasn't sure where the sound had come from until he saw James appear through the trees. He was so distracted by the sight of the other man running towards him that he didn't notice that he was in danger. A monstrous water lizard lunged up, churning the water. It opened its huge jaws and displayed long rows of sharp teeth. Blair froze in fear as the creature whipped its mighty tail at him knocking him forward and making him slip beneath the surface of the water, unconscious. 

James threw himself into the water and placed himself between Blair and the beast. //This wasn't how it was supposed to be!// Turning his body he pulled Blair up and held him against his chest with one hand while turning with the other to slide his knife into the soft flesh of the beast's throat. 

Mortally wounded, the creature sank back into the water, but not before sliding its knife-sharp incisors across James' back. Ignoring the pain, James dragged Blair's limp body out of the lake, clutching him tightly. The thought of his poor Blair being ravaged by that beast made his stomach tighten. "Blair..." 

* * *

Blair awoke slowly, his eyes fluttering for a second before they focused on the figure that sat next to a small fire. //James... why is he here? Oh....// 

"You're awake," James turned towards him, a relieved look appearing on his face. "You shouldn't try to move yet, let your body heal before you do." 

"I'm okay, just a little sore. It's nothing to worry about. You saved my life..." 

"James, my name is James, you can call me that," James said. He moved closer to Blair, making the other man blush with shy excitement. 

//I know your name James, I've known for a very long time.// Blair thought to himself before frowning when he realized the trail of blood that seemed to pool where James sat. "You're bleeding! Were you hurt?" 

"It's nothing," James said as he helped Blair up into a sitting position. "It will heal over time." 

"It can't be nothing if you're bleeding like that! Please let me treat it because it's my fault you got hurt in the first place." Blair said as he felt tears welling up in his eyes, another person had been hurt because of him. 

James brought his hand up and used two fingers to tenderly wipe a tear away. "I'll let you bandage me up, so don't cry. Okay?" He turned around carefully and showed Blair his wounded back. 

Ripping some of the fabric from the bottom of his dress Blair cleaned and dressed James' wounds the best he could. "Is that too tight?" 

"No, it's perfect," James said giving Blair a reassuring smile though deep inside he knew that that wouldn't be enough to comfort Blair so he did the only thing that he could do, the only thing that felt right. He pulled Blair into his arms and held him close. "I'm all right, as long as you're safe." He snuggled Blair close, resting his head against Blair's before pulling him into a full hug. 

Blair felt the tears welling up in his eyes and was unable to hold them back. //Oh James, I love you,// Blair thought as he wrapped his arms around James and held on tight. He could never tell that to Jim because if he did then he would be found out and then James wouldn't want anything more to do with him. The thought of losing James made him hold on even tighter. 

As if sensing the surrender in Blair's body James nudged Blair's head to the side with his chin. He nuzzled the soft flesh there, sighing with pleasure, while sliding his hands down to grip Blair's slender waist. 

"Mmm...James...you have to stop....James, stop," Blair said, reluctantly pushing James away from him. Seeing the hurt, disappointed look on James' face, Blair quickly said, "That tickles..." 

James smiled, "I'm sorry," he apologized though it didn't seem like he meant it in the least. 

"I have to go home; they must be missing me by now." Blair stood, moving away from James. He had to put as much space as possible between him and James or he'd lose his heart all together. 

"May your travels be safe," James said. He stood up, graceful in his strength, and then helped Blair to his feet. "Should I take you back?" 

"No, I can make it. Thank you again for today." Blair turned and left, not allowing himself to look back at James who he knew would be there staring after him. 

* * *

"Blair, what is the meaning of this?" his mother asked, as he sat down in front of her, his posture rigid and formal. 

"I cannot do this anymore mother, I refuse. I will not mislead this man another day." 

* * *

End Tribal Love 2 by Arashi-kun: Adamitri@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
